Odio
by Clow reed1
Summary: La muerte de Nicol traera consecuencias inesperadas al grupo de Elite de Zaft


**Odio?**

**Sumary: Yzak desea matar dos pájaros de un tiro, presumiendo el vinculo que hay entre Athrun y el Strike... después de la muerte de Nicol... su mente comienza a divagar una venganza... o quizas algo mas?**

**Por Clow Reed**

"**Nicol... Por que tu... yo debí estar muerto, NO TENIAS PORQUE!"**

**Athrun aprieta con fuerza la chaqueta de Nicol, piloto del blitz, muerto por defenderlo del ataque del Strike... experto en el piano, pacifista por sobre todas las cosas...**

**Estaba bajo su mando, era su responsabilidad y no pudo hacer nada por evitar su muerte.**

**Ya era bastante tarde, Yzak aún se encontraba muy molesto por lo sucedido con Nicol, enfadado con Athrun, por ser su comandante... por permitir que uno de sus subordinados muriera y que mas encima fuera Nicol.**

**Pero había algo mas oculto en el odio de Yzak Yule hacía Athrun Zala...**

**Pasos se acercaban por el cuarto de Athrun, oscuro, desordenado; por primera vez veía en el ambiente del gran Zala un desorden como ese, sus pies se toparon con papeles, partituras para ser exactos, tomo una entre sus manos deseando descargar su rabia con aquel papel pero su objetivo era mucho mayor.**

**Athrun noto que alguien había invadido su habitación cuando sintió el peso de aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo, miro ido al chico enfocando al reconocerlo.**

**"Yzak?"**

**"Sorprendido, asombrado por dejarte sorprender?"**

**"Que quieres?" cambiando la expresión de su rostro Athrun comenzó a forcejear para soltarse**

**"Que puedo querer de ti luego de lo que paso?... si cambiaras tu vida por la de Nicol..."  
"Crees que no lo he deseado?"**

**Los brazos de Athrun apretaron con fuerza la chaqueta de su amigo muerto, Yzak se percato de ello quitando de sus manos la prenda para arrojarla al suelo.**

**"No tienes derecho a tocar las cosas de Nicol, por defenderte murió, ahora debes vivir para vengarlo... me encargare de recordártelo todos los días de tu vida..."**

**Athrun no pudo mas que abrir los ojos a lo que iba a acontecer, su fuerza como coordinador era igual a la de Yzak pero en cuanto a voluntad el chico de pelo plateado lo superaba, así que su batalla no fue lo que Yzak esperaba, acumulando mas rabia de la que ya tenia **

**"Sabes, a veces pensaba que podías haberme dado mas batalla ahora, haría sido mas delicioso... pero te mereces ser humillado... TU Y ESE MALDITO PILOTO DEL STRIKE!"**

**Despojando con fuerza la ropa de Athrun sin importar dejar algún rasguño en el camino, deseaba descargar su ira, por su cicatriz y por la muerte de sus compañeros**

**No quería evitar lo que Yzak estaba haciendo, se lo merecía... su mente divagaba por todos los acontecimientos; su reencuentro con Kira... ahora enemigos**

**"Agh.. Yzak..." Las lagrimas comenzaban a salir del rostro de Athrun al igual que sus gemidos, a pesar de todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a las poco situles caricias del otro chico e Yzak comenzaba a sentir su propio cuerpo despertar, con ello reconocía otro factor que lo hacía odiar a Athrun Zala... el sentimiento que despertaba en el**

**"Sabes porque te odio mas que nada?" Yzak lamía el cuello de otro chico acercándose a su oído "despiertas cosas que aunque como coordinador no puedo explicarme... mi cuerpo me pide esto" bajo una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Athrun notando que para el sus caricias tampoco pasaban inadvertidas, enfadando mas al chico de pelo plateado.**

**"NO DEBE SER PLACENTERO PARA TI!" Tomando el pelo de Athrun Yzak lo acomodo quitando lo poco que cubría al chico comenzando a masturbarlo con fuerza**

**"AAH!... YZAK.. BASTA!... duele... detente.." Las mano de Athrun buscaban aferrarse a algo... dolía, mas que nada por la poca delicadeza de Yzak para con el, aunque en su mente ya tenía asumido que merecía el castigo y de esa forma se dejo hacer...**

**"Me gusta oír con ese tono mi nombre... estas totalmente a mi merced... quien es el humillado ahora?"**

**A pesar de haber un silencio en todo el submarino, un solo cuarto se encontraba invadido con ruido, mas la rabia y la sed de venganza...**

**"Resulto ser bastante mas agradable de lo que pensé... se que tal vez nada cambie para ti, ne Athrun? Por tu culpa Nicol murió y por tu culpa el piloto de Strike también morirá... no crees que todo hubiese acabado con tu muerte?"**

**La risa de Yzak fue todo lo que Athrun pudo escuchar en su habitación por un largo rato, su mente divagaba entre las palabras muerte y Kira... Klusse ya se lo había advertido...**

**Comenzó a sollozar abrazándose a si mismo...**

**La decisión de acabar con Kira en su mente...**

**La opcion de irse también con el en la batalla...**

**Su mirada fija en las partituras de su compañero muerto.. hasta que el sueño lo vencio...**

**Owari...?**


End file.
